the_feelingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Two (TD)
Second season of the new series, The Destiny. Plot is featured in 2046. Summary Previous Season At the end of the previous season, hunter Sebastian (Alex Pettyfer) found himself all alone with the loss of his beloved and precious girl, tribrid Catherine (Amber Heard), who becomes member of the Passengers and finds herself bonded and addictive of the Wizard, Vincent (Dave Franco). Meanwhile, Nikita (Jenna Louise Coleman) and Kira (Ana Brenda Contreras) found some interesting details about their lifes from angels and Damon (Michael Fassbender). Also, Christopher (TBA) and Nigel (TBA) visited their mother Celina (Victoria Justice) while Rebecca (Katie Leclerc) found her own dreamer to protect herself from the new-came Passengers. This Season Vincent and Catherine confess their feelings for each other while Sebastian grieves because he killed Dorothea Easton, member of Passengers. Meanwhile, new leader of Passengers, Callie Caldwell, reunites with her family and asks Vincent to join them, but he refuses. For punishment, Callie Calls his sisters Back. While Passenger family attack humans and suck their memories, Callie's new target becomes Catherine, Vincent becomes obsessed with past as they are calling him to return to them, Sebastian somehow becomes the Guardian of the City and needs to watch it and protect him against the Passengers and the others Wizards, until he himself becomes the new love interest of Jessalyn Grey. Callie decides to kidnap both Catherine and Vincent. Passengers put Catherine into the Vampire World where she meets Elena Gilbert, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, while Vincent is in the supernatural World of Nightmares, followed by Damon. Sebastian now needs to help both Catherine and Vincent to get out of their cell before they are killed there. Also, when in the town start to come supernatural beings from Greek mythology, Sebastian and friends need to hurry with rescuing their friends from their enemies. In the same time, in the World of Nightmares, Vincent encounters Damon's and Marcus' mothers, Blanche, who is better known as Felicia or Griselda, and Amanda, known as Giselle or Isabelle. All three of them decide to fight the Passengers and go out of the prison they were trappen in. They make a spell and free themselves. Chapters |-|Chapter One= *Chapter I: The Passengers Chapter: (Ep. 201 - 206) **The main antagonist of this chapter is Callie Caldwell. |-|Chapter Two= *Chapter II: The World Chapter: (Ep. 207 - 212) **The main antagonists of this chapter are Damon Belcher, Callie Caldwell and Nick Hale. |-|Chapter Three= *Chapter III: 'The Nightmare Chapter: (Ep. 213 - 218) ' **The main antagonists of this chapter are Sebastian Bennett and Damon Belcher. Characters |-|Main Cast= *Amber Heard as Catherine Belcher (18/18) *Alex Pettyfer as Sebastian Bennett (18/18) *Dave Franco as Vincent Wallace (18/18) *Jenna-Louise Coleman as Nikita (17/18) *Ansel Elgort as Matt Grey (17/18) *Ana Brenda Contreras as Kira (17/18) *Chris Hemsworth as Nick Hale (16/18) *Emilia Clarke as Hayley Goldston (16/18) *Ryan Reynolds as Richard Price (15/18) *Lili Reinhart as Jenny King (15/18) |-|Special Guest Cast= *Michael Fassbender as Damon Belcher (14/18) *Theo James as Marcus Belcher (14/18) *Tom Felton as Azrael (13/18) *Paul Wesley as Raphael (12/18) *Candice Accola as Nina Vitali (12/18) |-|Supporting Cast= *Rebecca Breeds as Rayna Belcher (12/18) *Shelley Hennig as Jane Belcher (12/18) *Danielle Campbell as Sarah Belcher (12/18) *Daisy Ridley as Callie Caldwell (11/18) *Jessica Alba as Jessalyn Grey (10/18) *Katie Leclerc as Rebecca Belcher (10/18) *Andrew Garfield as Paul Belcher (10/18) *Abigail Spencer as Crystal Watson (9/18) *Alexandra Chando as Loreen Watson (9/18) |-|Guest Cast= *Olivia Cooke as Eva Wallace (7/18) *Kaya Scodelario as Antonia Wallace (7/18) Category:Seasons